


Pictures of... Love?

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, Drabble Collection, Fics for Pics, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal sagen Bilder mehr als tausend Worte und manchmal... manchmal erzählen sie sogar ganze Geschichten... (James McAvoy x Michael Fassbender, inspiriert durch die Daily Delicious-Bilder in der McFassy-LJ-Community).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Audition for Love - Vorsprechen für die Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert durch [Daily Delicious #287 ](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/267685.html).

Es passiert während seinem Vorsprechen als James diesen Fehler macht.  
  
Er sieht sich um. Sucht nach Hilfe, nach einer Idee genauso wie es sein Charakter in diesem Moment gerade macht. Aber ein Blick ist genug. Ein Blick in dieses ernste Gesicht, das seine Performance beobachtet.  
  
Er ist ein Profi. Er kriegt das hin. Kann diese fesselnden Augen vergessen und wieder Charles Xavier sein, der Mann, der Professor X sein wird.  
  
Aber er braucht trotzdem einige Sekunden, zu lange und doch zu kurz, um sich wieder konzentrieren zu können und zu seinen Zeilen zurückzukehren.  
  
Er ist wieder Charles Xavier, aber in seinem Hinterkopf ist immer noch das Bild von faszinierenden Augen in einem ernsten Gesicht. Nur für einen kurzen Moment ist er James McAvoy und in diesem  schwört er, dass er mehr über diese Augen und diese Person, die ihn so leicht ablenken konnte, herausfinden wird.  
  
Ende


	2. Laugh for your Love - Ein Lachen für deinen Geliebten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiriert durch [Daily Delicious #284 ](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/266875.html).

"Du hast was? Ernsthaft?" Er konnte nicht anders als fassungslos seinen Kopf zurück zu werfen und schallend zu lachen. Genauso wenig wie er verhindern konnte sein breites Hai-Grinsen (wie James und seine Fans es so liebevoll tituliert haben) zu zeigen, als er wieder sein Gegenüber ansah.

Doch nach James breitem, zufriedenem Grinsen war dies wohl eindeutig sein Ziel gewesen. Aber hätte er dafür wirklich der Presse sagen müssen, dass sie jeden Morgen während des Drehs von "X-Men" miteinander geschlafen hatten?

Ende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich ist dieses Drabbel auch durch [James Interview](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=8yL6Ja-E11A) bei den Empire Awards 2012 inspiriert, wo man ihn fragte warum er und Michael so eine tolle Chemie auf der Leinwand hatten. Seine Antwort, Troll der er ist: "Wir hatten jeden Morgen Sex miteinander."
> 
> Ich wusste schon immer das meine Liebe für ihn berechtigt ist. ;-)


	3. A Star for your Love - Ein Stern für deine Liebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiriert durch [Daily Delicious #281](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/264659.html).

Er war jetzt schon so lange hier. Hatte endlich seinen Traumberuf und war doch nicht glücklich. Flog durch den Himmel und brach die Schallmauer, doch er fühlte sich als hätte er einen Stillstand in seinem Leben erreicht.

Und warum? Weil er seinen Beruf und seinen Traum vor das gestellt hatte, was ihn wirklich glücklich gemacht hat.

James wollte ein Leben mit ihm aufbauen. Ein gemeinsames Leben mit allem drum und dran. Ein Haus, ein Haustier und vielleicht irgendwann Kinder.

Und was war nun? Nun saß er hier in seinem Jet, war ein Mitglied dieser Sondereinheitsgruppe, und konnte doch nur sehnsüchtig in den Himmel starren. Er hörte durch seine Kopfhörer die Startvorbereitungen, aber registrieren tat er sie nicht.

Stattdessen fragte er sich einfach nur, ob James vielleicht auch gerade in den Himmel sah, dort am anderen Ende der Welt wo gerade die Sterne auf ihn herunter schienen. Dachte er vielleicht auch an ihn? Vermisste er ihn?

Michael wünschte sich, dass er dazu eine Antwort wüsste, aber er hatte nicht mehr das Recht dazu. Er hatte es aufgegeben, als er seinen Beruf vor seiner Liebe gestellt hatte. Und nun?

Nun blieben ihm nur Wunschträume, dass James ihn nicht so einfach vergessen hat und doch noch ab und an ihn dachte. Selbst, wenn es nur ein Gedanke voll Trauer, Wut oder Hass war. Hauptsache, er war noch in James Gedanken so wie dieser in den seinen war.

Ende


	4. Dig for Love - Ausgrabung für die Liebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiriert durch [Daily Delicious #285](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/267207.html).

"Wir werden nichts finden. Wir sind nun schon einige Tage hier und haben keine Spuren gefunden. Weder für das was wir suchen noch für etwas anderes." Müde fuhr James mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar, bevor er sich auf das Lenkrad des Jeeps abstützte. Schmutzig und voller Staub erlaubte die Windschutzscheibe nur einen geringen Blick nach draußen, aber das war ihm genug. Er hatte in der letzter Zeit genug von Landschaft gesehen.  
  
Sie waren nun schon mehrere Wochen tief in der sprichwörtlichen Wildnis während sie nach ihrem eigenen persönlichen heiligen Gral suchten. Sie waren sich so sicher gewesen. Waren bereit gewesen das Risiko aufzunehmen und diese Ausgrabung alleine zu unternehmen.  
  
Doch jetzt... Wochen und Tage später ohne ein Ergebnis konnte James nicht anders als seine Zweifel, die langsam immer größer geworden waren, auszusprechen. Normalerweise war er derjenige von ihnen, der stets einen lockeren Spruch auf die Lippen hatte. Der, der alle aufmuntern konnte, aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier.  
  
Nicht in diesem Moment, wo Michael einfach nur müde und schmutzig in seiner abgewetzten Lederjacke draußen vor dem Jeep stand und wie so oft in den letzten Tagen starr auf die Ausgrabungsstätte starrte als würde er das Artefakt zwingen wollte zu erscheinen.   
Nicht heute, wo James sich fragen musste, ob es Zeit wurde ihrer beiden Traum zu opfern oder ihre Beziehung immer weiter zu gefährden durch diese Strapazen.  
  
Ende


	5. The Heat of Love - Die Hitze der Liebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiriert durch [McFassy 279](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/264071.html).

Fassungslos saß Michael mit gespreizten Beinen auf der Couch. Sein Hemd war zur Hälfte aufgeknüpft und auch seine Weste war nur noch mit einem Knopf geschlossen. Die Ärmel seines Hemdes hatte er schon vor längerer Zeit hochgekrempelt, aber immer noch stand ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn und dann jetzt das.  
  
Kühl und gelassen, mit einem leicht verschmitzten Lächeln, das Michael ihm schon oft von seinen Lippen geküsst hatte, saß ihm James gegenüber. Immer noch gekleidet in einem Rollkragenpullover und Anzugjacke, die beide aus Michaels Schrank zu stammen scheinen. James schien die Hitze gar nicht aufzufallen. Nein, er schien eher zu frieren, so wie er seine Jacke zusammenhielt und sich halb selbst umarmte.  
  
Diese Feststellung war für Michael fast noch verblüffender als dieser ganze verrückte Plan, den James ihm gerade erklärt hatte. Doch anstatt zu meutern, stand er erneut auf um auch diesen in die Tat umzusetzen. Dann schob er eben zum dritten Mal die Couch in eine andere Ecke (und das obwohl er gerade von einem zehn Stunden Drehtag kam...). Eines war jedoch klar... James würde dies nachher gut machen müssen und nicht nur, in dem Michael wieder seine eiskalten Füße wärmen durfte...  
  
Ende


End file.
